parody of the film
by Mr harry james potter
Summary: as the title says, need help with the plot, message me
1. Chapter 1

W.I.P


	2. Chapter 2

Murder by Fantasy

**B**y Andrew Horspool

Epilogue

It was in the chill of November 2008 that Dr Ramrod was caught walking home from the surgery he worked at, when he stopped into the pub for a drink, which turned into a few, after that, no-one saw him ever again more than imagined and that is where this story starts on that chilly November night

Birthday surprises

Today is the day that 2 years ago that Dr Ramrod disappeared and was never heard of again, it is also the day of 21 year old private investigator linsey devlin's 21st birthday and the day she got the letter from one of her associates when she got confirmation about what happened the night that Dr Ramrod disappeared, the reason being as Dr Ramrods son Julius employed her to find his missing father and to find any information leading up to what happened to him that night and was being paid a good amount to find the information that if he is dead or alive.

But so far every lead she found came to a dead end in either the information she was given was false or came to a dead end, but the information she had just received could help her find the one person that might know what happened that night, a Mrs. Hutton, Dr Ramrods secretary and good friend of 23 years.

Getting up for the phone and called Mrs. Hutton  
"hello, is this Mrs Hutton" hoping, just hoping that it was so I can finally get a lead on this case  
"yes it is, may I know who's speak" she said  
"its private detective linsey devlin here calling on behalf of Mr. ramrod's son, I'm looking for anything about what happened that night when Dr Ramrod disappeared" thank god that it was the right person, I just hope she has some leads  
"err, can we meet up and discus this later, I'm busy at the moment if that's possible" she sounded shocked to hear Dr ramrods name, so she must know something about him  
"yes, sure, how about tonight at 5 at the coffee shop in the town" looks like a night in on my own with a bottle of red and a DVD was blown, nothing ever goes to plan  
"sounds perfect miss devlin, see you then, good bye" I put the phone down then got ready to go into the office, I work at a law company called Lawson justice named after the owner and my boss Jason Lawson, who started the company 11 years ago after graduating law school and being a lawyer of 12 years.  
Seeing as the time was 9:45 I was beginning to get very late so I locked the house up and got in the car and drove into the office which is only a 10 minutes drive from where I live and said hello to the lady on desk, who's name I can never remember, well considering I've only been working here for 6 months after graduating law school. Getting to my cubical I find a little packing sitting on my desk, I wonder who it's from , so I take my jackets of and pick it up it was light and small so I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a small box after opening the lid I finally saw what it was, it was a car key that's when Jason came up behind me "like it, we know you needed a new one cos that old piece of crap is getting old and plus someone with your looks needs to drive something better" well I am 5 ft 5 inch with stricken blonde hair with brown highlights and a perfect figure, that's what the guys say " you didn't have to Jason"

Looking at Jason, who's always a joker and rarely serious and always cracks jokes at us to make the office a lighter place, but the face he gave me was deadly serious and told me that he was telling the truth. So we went down to the company car park and sitting there was a brand new dodge challenger srt8, I wonder how he knew of my love for American muscle cars but at the moment all I can do is marvel at how how beautiful it was in a white colour with black pinstripe running over the middle of the car and I little dragon on the front right wing. "So what do you think eh" he gave me one of those cheeky smiles

"I love it, can I" I didn't even get to say anything else before he said yes so I jumped in it marvelling how comfy it was and what it looked on the inside, turning the engine it purred to life I put it into first and shot out of the office car park, adrenaline running through me and what a rush it was beats cigarettes any day but good things must come to an end so she turned back to go to the office when she got a call from Mickey "hey linsey, happy birthday sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I was having problems with lily this morning" Mickey is my next door neighbour, he's an old guy in he's early 80's and lily is his black Labrador, I've known Mickey since I was a kid when I used to run around with friends with no care in the world "that's ok Mickey, no problem I was going to call you later anyway too see what you were up anyway"  
"ok the kiddo, see you then" that is when I got another call from one of my other clients Amanda Cooper who asked me to investigate her son, who's been getting into the wrong crowed called the Jackmans boys. The big boys of Letchworth and area who: steal, deal and even the occasional murder from them

Amanda wanted me to watch and to call on her if I find any information on Ben, but what I found disturbed me more than I wanted to. But boy was I surprised to hear what he had done, setting fire to the junior school wich set things into places i dint even want to venture.  
by the time i got back to my cubical it as already 2 o-clock in the afternoon, so i left the office to pick up a few things and got in the car to go to the shop it was already 3 o-clock so i went home and picked a couple of finished case file to take into the office and


	3. Chapter 3

Murder by Fantasy

**B**y Andrew Horspool

Epilogue

It was in the chill of November 2008 that Dr Ramrod was caught walking home from the surgery he worked at, when he stopped into the pub for a drink, which turned into a few, after that, no-one saw him ever again more than imagined and that is where this story starts on that chilly November night

Birthday surprises

Today is the day that 2 years ago that Dr Ramrod disappeared and was never heard of again, it is also the day of 21 year old private investigator linsey devlin's 21st birthday and the day she got the letter from one of her associates when she got confirmation about what happened the night that Dr Ramrod disappeared, the reason being as Dr Ramrods son Julius employed her to find his missing father and to find any information leading up to what happened to him that night and was being paid a good amount to find the information that if he is dead or alive.

But so far every lead she found came to a dead end in either the information she was given was false or came to a dead end, but the information she had just received could help her find the one person that might know what happened that night, a Mrs. Hutton, Dr Ramrods secretary and good friend of 23 years.

Getting up for the phone and called Mrs. Hutton  
"hello, is this Mrs Hutton" hoping, just hoping that it was so I can finally get a lead on this case  
"yes it is, may I know who's speak" she said  
"its private detective linsey devlin here calling on behalf of Mr. ramrod's son, I'm looking for anything about what happened that night when Dr Ramrod disappeared" thank god that it was the right person, I just hope she has some leads  
"err, can we meet up and discus this later, I'm busy at the moment if that's possible" she sounded shocked to hear Dr ramrods name, so she must know something about him  
"yes, sure, how about tonight at 5 at the coffee shop in the town" looks like a night in on my own with a bottle of red and a DVD was blown, nothing ever goes to plan  
"sounds perfect miss devlin, see you then, good bye" I put the phone down then got ready to go into the office, I work at a law company called Lawson justice named after the owner and my boss Jason Lawson, who started the company 11 years ago after graduating law school and being a lawyer of 12 years.  
Seeing as the time was 9:45 I was beginning to get very late so I locked the house up and got in the car and drove into the office which is only a 10 minutes drive from where I live and said hello to the lady on desk, who's name I can never remember, well considering I've only been working here for 6 months after graduating law school. Getting to my cubical I find a little packing sitting on my desk, I wonder who it's from , so I take my jackets of and pick it up it was light and small so I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a small box after opening the lid I finally saw what it was, it was a car key that's when Jason came up behind me "like it, we know you needed a new one cos that old piece of crap is getting old and plus someone with your looks needs to drive something better" well I am 5 ft 5 inch with stricken blonde hair with brown highlights and a perfect figure, that's what the guys say " you didn't have to Jason"

Looking at Jason, who's always a joker and rarely serious and always cracks jokes at us to make the office a lighter place, but the face he gave me was deadly serious and told me that he was telling the truth. So we went down to the company car park and sitting there was a brand new dodge challenger srt8, I wonder how he knew of my love for American muscle cars but at the moment all I can do is marvel at how how beautiful it was in a white colour with black pinstripe running over the middle of the car and I little dragon on the front right wing. "So what do you think eh" he gave me one of those cheeky smiles

"I love it, can I" I didn't even get to say anything else before he said yes so I jumped in it marvelling how comfy it was and what it looked on the inside, turning the engine it purred to life I put it into first and shot out of the office car park, adrenaline running through me and what a rush it was beats cigarettes any day but good things must come to an end so she turned back to go to the office when she got a call from Mickey "hey linsey, happy birthday sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I was having problems with lily this morning" Mickey is my next door neighbour, he's an old guy in he's early 80's and lily is his black Labrador, I've known Mickey since I was a kid when I used to run around with friends with no care in the world "that's ok Mickey, no problem I was going to call you later anyway too see what you were up anyway"  
"ok the kiddo, see you then" that is when I got another call from one of my other clients Amanda Cooper who asked me to investigate her son, who's been getting into the wrong crowed called the Jackmans boys. The big boys of Letchworth and area who: steal, deal and even the occasional murder from them

Amanda wanted me to watch and to call on her if I find any information on Ben, but what I found disturbed me more than I wanted to. But boy was I surprised to hear what he had done, setting fire to the junior school wich set things into places i dint even want to venture.  
by the time i got back to my cubical it as already 2 o-clock in the afternoon, so i left the office to pick up a few things and got in the car to go to the shop it was already 3 o-clock so i went home and picked a couple of finished case file to take into the office and


	4. Chapter 4

Murder by Fantasy

**B**y Andrew Horspool

Epilogue

It was in the chill of November 2008 that Dr Ramrod was caught walking home from the surgery he worked at, when he stopped into the pub for a drink, which turned into a few, after that, no-one saw him ever again more than imagined and that is where this story starts on that chilly November night

Birthday surprises

Today is the day that 2 years ago that Dr Ramrod disappeared and was never heard of again, it is also the day of 21 year old private investigator linsey devlin's 21st birthday and the day she got the letter from one of her associates when she got confirmation about what happened the night that Dr Ramrod disappeared, the reason being as Dr Ramrods son Julius employed her to find his missing father and to find any information leading up to what happened to him that night and was being paid a good amount to find the information that if he is dead or alive.

But so far every lead she found came to a dead end in either the information she was given was false or came to a dead end, but the information she had just received could help her find the one person that might know what happened that night, a Mrs. Hutton, Dr Ramrods secretary and good friend of 23 years.

Getting up for the phone and called Mrs. Hutton  
"hello, is this Mrs Hutton" hoping, just hoping that it was so I can finally get a lead on this case  
"yes it is, may I know who's speak" she said  
"its private detective linsey devlin here calling on behalf of Mr. ramrod's son, I'm looking for anything about what happened that night when Dr Ramrod disappeared" thank god that it was the right person, I just hope she has some leads  
"err, can we meet up and discus this later, I'm busy at the moment if that's possible" she sounded shocked to hear Dr ramrods name, so she must know something about him  
"yes, sure, how about tonight at 5 at the coffee shop in the town" looks like a night in on my own with a bottle of red and a DVD was blown, nothing ever goes to plan  
"sounds perfect miss devlin, see you then, good bye" I put the phone down then got ready to go into the office, I work at a law company called Lawson justice named after the owner and my boss Jason Lawson, who started the company 11 years ago after graduating law school and being a lawyer of 12 years.  
Seeing as the time was 9:45 I was beginning to get very late so I locked the house up and got in the car and drove into the office which is only a 10 minutes drive from where I live and said hello to the lady on desk, who's name I can never remember, well considering I've only been working here for 6 months after graduating law school. Getting to my cubical I find a little packing sitting on my desk, I wonder who it's from , so I take my jackets of and pick it up it was light and small so I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a small box after opening the lid I finally saw what it was, it was a car key that's when Jason came up behind me "like it, we know you needed a new one cos that old piece of crap is getting old and plus someone with your looks needs to drive something better" well I am 5 ft 5 inch with stricken blonde hair with brown highlights and a perfect figure, that's what the guys say " you didn't have to Jason"

Looking at Jason, who's always a joker and rarely serious and always cracks jokes at us to make the office a lighter place, but the face he gave me was deadly serious and told me that he was telling the truth. So we went down to the company car park and sitting there was a brand new dodge challenger srt8, I wonder how he knew of my love for American muscle cars but at the moment all I can do is marvel at how how beautiful it was in a white colour with black pinstripe running over the middle of the car and I little dragon on the front right wing. "So what do you think eh" he gave me one of those cheeky smiles

"I love it, can I" I didn't even get to say anything else before he said yes so I jumped in it marvelling how comfy it was and what it looked on the inside, turning the engine it purred to life I put it into first and shot out of the office car park, adrenaline running through me and what a rush it was beats cigarettes any day but good things must come to an end so she turned back to go to the office when she got a call from Mickey "hey linsey, happy birthday sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I was having problems with lily this morning" Mickey is my next door neighbour, he's an old guy in he's early 80's and lily is his black Labrador, I've known Mickey since I was a kid when I used to run around with friends with no care in the world "that's ok Mickey, no problem I was going to call you later anyway too see what you were up anyway"  
"ok the kiddo, see you then" that is when I got another call from one of my other clients Amanda Cooper who asked me to investigate her son, who's been getting into the wrong crowed called the Jackmans boys. The big boys of Letchworth and area who: steal, deal and even the occasional murder from them

Amanda wanted me to watch and to call on her if I find any information on Ben, but what I found disturbed me more than I wanted to. But boy was I surprised to hear what he had done, setting fire to the junior school wich set things into places i dint even want to venture.  
by the time i got back to my cubical it as already 2 o-clock in the afternoon, so i left the office to pick up a few things and got in the car to go to the shop it was already 3 o-clock so i went home and picked a couple of finished case file to take into the office and


	5. Chapter 5

Murder by Fantasy

**B**y Andrew Horspool

Epilogue

It was in the chill of November 2008 that Dr Ramrod was caught walking home from the surgery he worked at, when he stopped into the pub for a drink, which turned into a few, after that, no-one saw him ever again more than imagined and that is where this story starts on that chilly November night

Birthday surprises

Today is the day that 2 years ago that Dr Ramrod disappeared and was never heard of again, it is also the day of 21 year old private investigator linsey devlin's 21st birthday and the day she got the letter from one of her associates when she got confirmation about what happened the night that Dr Ramrod disappeared, the reason being as Dr Ramrods son Julius employed her to find his missing father and to find any information leading up to what happened to him that night and was being paid a good amount to find the information that if he is dead or alive.

But so far every lead she found came to a dead end in either the information she was given was false or came to a dead end, but the information she had just received could help her find the one person that might know what happened that night, a Mrs. Hutton, Dr Ramrods secretary and good friend of 23 years.

Getting up for the phone and called Mrs. Hutton  
"hello, is this Mrs Hutton" hoping, just hoping that it was so I can finally get a lead on this case  
"yes it is, may I know who's speak" she said  
"its private detective linsey devlin here calling on behalf of Mr. ramrod's son, I'm looking for anything about what happened that night when Dr Ramrod disappeared" thank god that it was the right person, I just hope she has some leads  
"err, can we meet up and discus this later, I'm busy at the moment if that's possible" she sounded shocked to hear Dr ramrods name, so she must know something about him  
"yes, sure, how about tonight at 5 at the coffee shop in the town" looks like a night in on my own with a bottle of red and a DVD was blown, nothing ever goes to plan  
"sounds perfect miss devlin, see you then, good bye" I put the phone down then got ready to go into the office, I work at a law company called Lawson justice named after the owner and my boss Jason Lawson, who started the company 11 years ago after graduating law school and being a lawyer of 12 years.  
Seeing as the time was 9:45 I was beginning to get very late so I locked the house up and got in the car and drove into the office which is only a 10 minutes drive from where I live and said hello to the lady on desk, who's name I can never remember, well considering I've only been working here for 6 months after graduating law school. Getting to my cubical I find a little packing sitting on my desk, I wonder who it's from , so I take my jackets of and pick it up it was light and small so I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a small box after opening the lid I finally saw what it was, it was a car key that's when Jason came up behind me "like it, we know you needed a new one cos that old piece of crap is getting old and plus someone with your looks needs to drive something better" well I am 5 ft 5 inch with stricken blonde hair with brown highlights and a perfect figure, that's what the guys say " you didn't have to Jason"

Looking at Jason, who's always a joker and rarely serious and always cracks jokes at us to make the office a lighter place, but the face he gave me was deadly serious and told me that he was telling the truth. So we went down to the company car park and sitting there was a brand new dodge challenger srt8, I wonder how he knew of my love for American muscle cars but at the moment all I can do is marvel at how how beautiful it was in a white colour with black pinstripe running over the middle of the car and I little dragon on the front right wing. "So what do you think eh" he gave me one of those cheeky smiles

"I love it, can I" I didn't even get to say anything else before he said yes so I jumped in it marvelling how comfy it was and what it looked on the inside, turning the engine it purred to life I put it into first and shot out of the office car park, adrenaline running through me and what a rush it was beats cigarettes any day but good things must come to an end so she turned back to go to the office when she got a call from Mickey "hey linsey, happy birthday sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I was having problems with lily this morning" Mickey is my next door neighbour, he's an old guy in he's early 80's and lily is his black Labrador, I've known Mickey since I was a kid when I used to run around with friends with no care in the world "that's ok Mickey, no problem I was going to call you later anyway too see what you were up anyway"  
"ok the kiddo, see you then" that is when I got another call from one of my other clients Amanda Cooper who asked me to investigate her son, who's been getting into the wrong crowed called the Jackmans boys. The big boys of Letchworth and area who: steal, deal and even the occasional murder from them

Amanda wanted me to watch and to call on her if I find any information on Ben, but what I found disturbed me more than I wanted to. But boy was I surprised to hear what he had done, setting fire to the junior school wich set things into places i dint even want to venture.  
by the time i got back to my cubical it as already 2 o-clock in the afternoon, so i left the office to pick up a few things and got in the car to go to the shop it was already 3 o-clock so i went home and picked a couple of finished case file to take into the office and


	6. Chapter 6

Murder by Fantasy

**B**y Andrew Horspool

Epilogue

It was in the chill of November 2008 that Dr Ramrod was caught walking home from the surgery he worked at, when he stopped into the pub for a drink, which turned into a few, after that, no-one saw him ever again more than imagined and that is where this story starts on that chilly November night

Birthday surprises

Today is the day that 2 years ago that Dr Ramrod disappeared and was never heard of again, it is also the day of 21 year old private investigator linsey devlin's 21st birthday and the day she got the letter from one of her associates when she got confirmation about what happened the night that Dr Ramrod disappeared, the reason being as Dr Ramrods son Julius employed her to find his missing father and to find any information leading up to what happened to him that night and was being paid a good amount to find the information that if he is dead or alive.

But so far every lead she found came to a dead end in either the information she was given was false or came to a dead end, but the information she had just received could help her find the one person that might know what happened that night, a Mrs. Hutton, Dr Ramrods secretary and good friend of 23 years.

Getting up for the phone and called Mrs. Hutton  
"hello, is this Mrs Hutton" hoping, just hoping that it was so I can finally get a lead on this case  
"yes it is, may I know who's speak" she said  
"its private detective linsey devlin here calling on behalf of Mr. ramrod's son, I'm looking for anything about what happened that night when Dr Ramrod disappeared" thank god that it was the right person, I just hope she has some leads  
"err, can we meet up and discus this later, I'm busy at the moment if that's possible" she sounded shocked to hear Dr ramrods name, so she must know something about him  
"yes, sure, how about tonight at 5 at the coffee shop in the town" looks like a night in on my own with a bottle of red and a DVD was blown, nothing ever goes to plan  
"sounds perfect miss devlin, see you then, good bye" I put the phone down then got ready to go into the office, I work at a law company called Lawson justice named after the owner and my boss Jason Lawson, who started the company 11 years ago after graduating law school and being a lawyer of 12 years.  
Seeing as the time was 9:45 I was beginning to get very late so I locked the house up and got in the car and drove into the office which is only a 10 minutes drive from where I live and said hello to the lady on desk, who's name I can never remember, well considering I've only been working here for 6 months after graduating law school. Getting to my cubical I find a little packing sitting on my desk, I wonder who it's from , so I take my jackets of and pick it up it was light and small so I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a small box after opening the lid I finally saw what it was, it was a car key that's when Jason came up behind me "like it, we know you needed a new one cos that old piece of crap is getting old and plus someone with your looks needs to drive something better" well I am 5 ft 5 inch with stricken blonde hair with brown highlights and a perfect figure, that's what the guys say " you didn't have to Jason"

Looking at Jason, who's always a joker and rarely serious and always cracks jokes at us to make the office a lighter place, but the face he gave me was deadly serious and told me that he was telling the truth. So we went down to the company car park and sitting there was a brand new dodge challenger srt8, I wonder how he knew of my love for American muscle cars but at the moment all I can do is marvel at how how beautiful it was in a white colour with black pinstripe running over the middle of the car and I little dragon on the front right wing. "So what do you think eh" he gave me one of those cheeky smiles

"I love it, can I" I didn't even get to say anything else before he said yes so I jumped in it marvelling how comfy it was and what it looked on the inside, turning the engine it purred to life I put it into first and shot out of the office car park, adrenaline running through me and what a rush it was beats cigarettes any day but good things must come to an end so she turned back to go to the office when she got a call from Mickey "hey linsey, happy birthday sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I was having problems with lily this morning" Mickey is my next door neighbour, he's an old guy in he's early 80's and lily is his black Labrador, I've known Mickey since I was a kid when I used to run around with friends with no care in the world "that's ok Mickey, no problem I was going to call you later anyway too see what you were up anyway"  
"ok the kiddo, see you then" that is when I got another call from one of my other clients Amanda Cooper who asked me to investigate her son, who's been getting into the wrong crowed called the Jackmans boys. The big boys of Letchworth and area who: steal, deal and even the occasional murder from them

Amanda wanted me to watch and to call on her if I find any information on Ben, but what I found disturbed me more than I wanted to. But boy was I surprised to hear what he had done, setting fire to the junior school wich set things into places i dint even want to venture.  
by the time i got back to my cubical it as already 2 o-clock in the afternoon, so i left the office to pick up a few things and got in the car to go to the shop it was already 3 o-clock so i went home and picked a couple of finished case file to take into the office and


	7. Chapter 7

Murder by Fantasy

**B**y Andrew Horspool

Epilogue

It was in the chill of November 2008 that Dr Ramrod was caught walking home from the surgery he worked at, when he stopped into the pub for a drink, which turned into a few, after that, no-one saw him ever again more than imagined and that is where this story starts on that chilly November night

Birthday surprises

Today is the day that 2 years ago that Dr Ramrod disappeared and was never heard of again, it is also the day of 21 year old private investigator linsey devlin's 21st birthday and the day she got the letter from one of her associates when she got confirmation about what happened the night that Dr Ramrod disappeared, the reason being as Dr Ramrods son Julius employed her to find his missing father and to find any information leading up to what happened to him that night and was being paid a good amount to find the information that if he is dead or alive.

But so far every lead she found came to a dead end in either the information she was given was false or came to a dead end, but the information she had just received could help her find the one person that might know what happened that night, a Mrs. Hutton, Dr Ramrods secretary and good friend of 23 years.

Getting up for the phone and called Mrs. Hutton  
"hello, is this Mrs Hutton" hoping, just hoping that it was so I can finally get a lead on this case  
"yes it is, may I know who's speak" she said  
"its private detective linsey devlin here calling on behalf of Mr. ramrod's son, I'm looking for anything about what happened that night when Dr Ramrod disappeared" thank god that it was the right person, I just hope she has some leads  
"err, can we meet up and discus this later, I'm busy at the moment if that's possible" she sounded shocked to hear Dr ramrods name, so she must know something about him  
"yes, sure, how about tonight at 5 at the coffee shop in the town" looks like a night in on my own with a bottle of red and a DVD was blown, nothing ever goes to plan  
"sounds perfect miss devlin, see you then, good bye" I put the phone down then got ready to go into the office, I work at a law company called Lawson justice named after the owner and my boss Jason Lawson, who started the company 11 years ago after graduating law school and being a lawyer of 12 years.  
Seeing as the time was 9:45 I was beginning to get very late so I locked the house up and got in the car and drove into the office which is only a 10 minutes drive from where I live and said hello to the lady on desk, who's name I can never remember, well considering I've only been working here for 6 months after graduating law school. Getting to my cubical I find a little packing sitting on my desk, I wonder who it's from , so I take my jackets of and pick it up it was light and small so I unwrapped it and it turned out to be a small box after opening the lid I finally saw what it was, it was a car key that's when Jason came up behind me "like it, we know you needed a new one cos that old piece of crap is getting old and plus someone with your looks needs to drive something better" well I am 5 ft 5 inch with stricken blonde hair with brown highlights and a perfect figure, that's what the guys say " you didn't have to Jason"

Looking at Jason, who's always a joker and rarely serious and always cracks jokes at us to make the office a lighter place, but the face he gave me was deadly serious and told me that he was telling the truth. So we went down to the company car park and sitting there was a brand new dodge challenger srt8, I wonder how he knew of my love for American muscle cars but at the moment all I can do is marvel at how how beautiful it was in a white colour with black pinstripe running over the middle of the car and I little dragon on the front right wing. "So what do you think eh" he gave me one of those cheeky smiles

"I love it, can I" I didn't even get to say anything else before he said yes so I jumped in it marvelling how comfy it was and what it looked on the inside, turning the engine it purred to life I put it into first and shot out of the office car park, adrenaline running through me and what a rush it was beats cigarettes any day but good things must come to an end so she turned back to go to the office when she got a call from Mickey "hey linsey, happy birthday sorry I didn't phone you earlier, I was having problems with lily this morning" Mickey is my next door neighbour, he's an old guy in he's early 80's and lily is his black Labrador, I've known Mickey since I was a kid when I used to run around with friends with no care in the world "that's ok Mickey, no problem I was going to call you later anyway too see what you were up anyway"  
"ok the kiddo, see you then" that is when I got another call from one of my other clients Amanda Cooper who asked me to investigate her son, who's been getting into the wrong crowed called the Jackmans boys. The big boys of Letchworth and area who: steal, deal and even the occasional murder from them

Amanda wanted me to watch and to call on her if I find any information on Ben, but what I found disturbed me more than I wanted to. But boy was I surprised to hear what he had done, setting fire to the junior school wich set things into places i dint even want to venture.  
by the time i got back to my cubical it as already 2 o-clock in the afternoon, so i left the office to pick up a few things and got in the car to go to the shop it was already 3 o-clock so i went home and picked a couple of finished case file to take into the office and


End file.
